Jaden Sithguard
"The strong move on, and we leave the weak behind." — Jaden Sithguard Jaden was born on Mandalore. As soon as he was of age, he was trained by the Mandalorians. When he was twenty, he acquired his armour and set off to explore the galaxy While he was exploring, he met Rage Ordo. Rage taught him the ways of his people and let him join the Shadow Mandalorians. Jaden then set off to Carlacc, here he had an unpleasant run in with the Death Watch. Jaden was caught in a skirmish that led him to killing one of Pre Visla's most favoured officers. Pre and Jaden had a brief duel. Pre escaped on a speeder. Jaden returned back to the Mandalorians. Once again Jaden became bored of waiting for another mission. He set off again. This time he set off to Concordia with intentions of fighting the Death Watch. When he landed in a forest he was immediately met by several Death Watch. Jaden fought them fiercely. The last remaining death watch members helmet visor had been shattered. Jaden saw fear in his foes eyes. Jaden felt a surge of sudden energy. He splayed his hands, realising a web of force lightning. Staring at his hands, Jaden realised he could use the force..... Keeping his discovery sercet, Jaden travelled to Courscant. His intentions were to find out more about how he could use the force. Jadens landed in the underworld to avoid atention. He then ventured upwards. Disguised as a merchant. He slowley made his way to the jedi temple. He made it to the front door before being stopped by two jedi temple guards. Jaden slew them with the force, he took one of thier lightsabers and continued further into the temple. He was immediately bombareded with numerous jedi, all attemping to defend the temple. Jaden was surprised how he cut them down with ease. Jaden aquired all of the sabers of the fallen jedi before he had to retreat. Now with an array of lightsabers, as well as his blasters. Jaden also realised that he was now an enemy of the Jedi, meaning he was an enemy of the republic. He was approached by a unnamed Sith Lord. This sith trained him use the force. Jaden became a fully fledged Sith. He became Darth Claw. Jaden wore a distinctive spiked armour. He showed no mercy, killing everyone in his path and destroying cities. He became known as the shadow sith. Jaden grew tired of his masters teaching, and he slew him in front of his servants, killing them as well, Jaden became a Sith Lord. He took Holly Talon as his apprentice, who soon matched and even passed his skills with the lightsaber. Soon after, Jaden returned to Mandalore and return to the role as a warrior. He later married Holly Talon, and they had two daughters, Kara and Marcela. The couple later split up after some weeks of confusion and pain on both sides was brought to a head when Jaden discovered Holly had been having an affair. Many monthes passed. Jaden continued figthing the death watch until he was betrayed by his brothers in arms. He made an attempt to escape to the outer regions of the galaxy but was found. A legendary battle unsued, were Jaden was fatally injured. He died uttering his last words "life is not about doing what you want, its about doing what needs to be done" Quotes from Jaden Sithguard "How come, no matter how big my weapon is, my enemys always have bigger ones" - Jaden during the war against the Dark Sith Nebula "Nothing is worse than politics, you have to sit and look at your opponent, and not use the oppurtunity to shoot them" - Jaden recalling a senate meeting to his Mandalorian brothers Category:Mandalorian Category:Exile Category:The Alliance For Peace